Some pickup trucks are known to have a sliding rear window pane that affords for a rear window that will open and provide access to the bed of the truck and/or allow air to enter the cab truck. In some instances, the sliding rear window pane can be powered such that it slides back and forth through the use of an electrical and/or mechanical device.
In most instances, such a sliding rear window will have a window casing with a first window pane located on the left side of the casing and a second window pane located on the right side of the casing. The first window pane and the second window pane are generally fixedly attached to the window casing and are spaced apart from each other with an opening therebetween. In addition, a slidable third window pane is typically located generally parallel to the first window pane and the second window pane and is operable to be moved from a closed position where it seals or blocks the opening between the first and second window panes and an open position where it uncovers or unblocks at least part of the opening between the first and second window panes.
When the third window pane slides from the open position to the closed position, and vice versa, a glass carrier fixedly attached to the window pane can come into contact with a stopper, the stopper ensuring that the window pane stops at a desired location. In addition, the contact between the glass carrier and the stopper can result in a clicking or tapping noise therebetween. Such a noise can be annoying to an operator and/or passenger of the motor vehicle and repeated contact between the glass carrier and the stopper can result in excessive wear and tear. As such, a power sliding window assembly having a stopper that provides reduced noise and withstands wear between itself and a glass carrier that is attached to the window pane would be desirable.